cursed_treasure_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
Throughout Cursed Treasure 2, you'll have to contend with waves of enemies. 'These so-called "good heroes" will risk everything to get your gems. Enemies generally come from set points on the map (including entrances), enemy spawning buildings, and sometimes bosses or special enemies. REGULAR ENEMIES (IN-PROGRESS) Peasant The first enemy introduced in the game, as well as the weakest, the Peasant's role is unchanged from the original ''Cursed Treasure. With little health and average speed, they're little more than a source of free experience and gold. They can distract your towers from more dangerous foes at times, but that's about the limit of their threat level once you get the hang of the game. Peasants usually comprise the first few waves of early levels. They won't appear in the harder levels. Guard The second enemy introduced in the game is basically a souped-up Peasant, with higher health that lets him endure greater punishment. Still, with average speed and no special abilities, they can be easily dealt with if you've properly placed/upgraded your towers. Rogue Back from Cursed Treasure, ''the Rogue is the first enemy with a special ability; he can Sprint for two seconds, increasing his speed. His normal walking speed is also higher than anything you've seen so far, but his health is barely higher than that of a Peasant. He is roughly on the same threat level as the Knight. The trick to beating Rogues is to scatter towers across the length of the map, ensuring that they can't simply Sprint out of your attack range at any point of their path to your gems. Status effects also ruin their days once you've leveled up your towers, but you'll probably be a master at handling them and/or dealing with bigger threats by the time you get to that point. Knight Another ''Cursed Treasure ''veteran, the Knight is protected by a suit of armor, which reduces the damage of each hit by 2. Their armor breaks when they lose half of their health, but this also gives them a big speed boost. Not that they'll live long enough to enjoy it; they die pathetically easy without their armor. It's best to treat them like Rogues (space your towers across the map to hit them as frequently as possible), but make sure you've got extra firepower up front to compensate for their damage-reducing armor. Valkyrie The first female enemy is also your introduction to flying foes; thanks to their wings, they can pass over water as though it were land. They lose this ability when they're carrying a gem, forcing them to take the long (and hopefully well-defended) route back; however, proper tower placement can ensure that you won't even need to worry about that little quirk. Maps with Valkyries and other "evasive" foes tend to feature water paths for them to exploit, forcing you to divide your attention. Make sure you've got ample tower coverage on these shortcuts to keep them out of your gem caves, but don't neglect the land route, either! Towers with large ranges and/or the ability to hit multiple foes at once work well for covering multiple paths. Apart from their flight, they're basically Guards, so your tower setup of choice can clip their wings for good. Bard Making a second appearance after the original ''Cursed Treasure, Bards are the first "supporter" enemy you'll meet. Their Invigorating Song allows them to boost an ally's speed for 3 seconds, effectively giving them a longer but inconsistent version the Rogue's Sprint. Needless to say, this can really help an enemy push towards your gems, especially if there's a big group of Bards buffing themselves or a faster foe. Luckily, Bards have average speed and a lack of defensive abilities, so your towers can make short work of them; towers with rapid-fire capability are best for maximizing damage against them and their allies. If necessary, the Terror spell can turn the Bards' ability against them by making their buffed allies run in the wrong direction. Monk Also back from Cursed Treasure ''(albeit with a name change from Priests), the Monk is almost identical to the Bard, being a support class with 70 HP and average speed. However, instead of speeding up their allies, Monks have the power to heal; they'll periodically heal a random ally for 15 HP. This can get a bit troublesome if there's a big group of Monks, but a path lined with sufficiently-upgraded towers will damage them faster than they can heal. They also can't stop special effects like Fear or Critical Hits. Paladin Yet another returning face from the first game, Paladins specialize in durability. They have the highest health of any common enemy seen thus far, and their special abilities allow them to ignore the secondary effects of your towers' attacks (Fear, Poison, Fire, etc). As a result, you'll want to go for straight-up damage to bring down the Paladins; position as many towers as you can along their path to ensure that they're constantly being pummeled. Critical hits still work on them, so upgrade your Orcish Dens accordingly. In emergencies, the Meteor spell can take them down quickly, leaving your towers to focus on the less resistant enemies. However, be careful if you plan to drop a bomb; not only will it deny your towers precious experience, you're also using your mana on a common foe. Only use a bomb if they're right in front of your gem cave(s) with a health level that your guard towers cannot beat. Kite Druid The Kite Druid is essentially a tougher Valkyrie, having twice as much health and the same power of flight (in this case, by transforming into a bird when he approaches water). As with the Valkyrie, remember to keep those water routes under sufficient tower coverage to prevent the Kite Druid from sneaking over to your gem cave unhindered. Ninja The final ''Cursed Treasure veteran is one that most players of the first game will remember none-too-fondly. The Ninja still functions the same as before, although the appearance of newer, more powerful enemies has demoted him to 'second-most-hated-common-foe'. Fast but relatively frail, his main trick is his ability to vanish the moment he takes damage. Once his ability is triggered, the Ninja has 7 seconds to make a beeline for your gems without worrying about tower attacks, which is usually more than enough time for him to ruin your chance for a Brilliant rating (if not ruining the entire mission), eat your Sunday roast, burn down your house, and kick your dog on the way out. There are a few ways to stop a Ninja. You can try hitting him with multiple simultaneous attacks, but this tends to be unreliable (especially since Ninjas often come in groups). Another option is to use towers with splash damage or other lingering effects; even an invisible Ninja will take damage if he's in range. Finally, your spells can counter the Ninja's trickery; Terror still sends him running in the opposite direction, and Meteor will stop him dead, visible or not. Again, be careful and look ahead if you want to drop a bomb; better to lose a gem or two than lose all five when the big bad bullies come. Dendrologist Dendrologists have high health and average speed, but their main claim to fame is their summoning power. Every now and then, a Dendrologist will summon a pair of '''Dendroids, little walking trees that will immediately head for the gem caves. This gives more targets for your towers, potentially allowing the Dendrologist or his allies to slip by. Due to his health, a Dendrologist will probably have time to summon a few Dendroids before he falls, even under heavy fire. However, splash damage can weaken him and his Dendroids at the same time, and sufficiently powerful towers can defeat the little guys in one or two hits before resuming their assault on the summoner himself. Wizard The Wizard's two-step ability essentially makes him a cross between the Bard and the Monk with a hint of Rogue thrown in. First, he charges himself up with magic, increasing his speed. After a moment, he releases a pulse of magic that heals nearby allies and speeds them up in turn! As with all support units, this is especially dangerous when groups of Wizards appear, as they can heal and buff each other as well as nearby enemies. Status effects are your friend against Wizards. Fear in particular can greatly hinder their advance, since they waste their charges running in the wrong direction, but damage-over-time effects can also help mitigate their healing powers. If a big group of Wizards shows up, Meteor or Terror are always good options to pick them off or give your towers more time to shoot them. Engineer Something of a tech-minded counterpart to the Wizard, the Engineer also occupies a support role among the enemy forces. His ability allows him to throw bombs that leave lingering clouds of smog over a portion of the path; any enemies within the cloud will not be targeted by your towers, similar to the Ninja's Vanish ability. Since he launches the bomb after losing half of his health, it's best to keep your towers spaced out along the path to the gems, or have front line towers sufficiently upgraded with equally sufficient skills. Splash damage isn't as useful, since the smoke cloud covers a wide area, but status effects and spells are effective countermeasures if you can't just beat the enemies up when they're not invisible. Barbarian The basic grunt of the Wastelands is refreshingly simple, with no special tricks to throw at you. However, he has relatively high health for an enemy that'll be coming at you early in the level, so make sure your towers are upgraded with lots of skills. Amazon These lethal ladies are essentially the upgraded form of the Knight; their armor reduces incoming damage, and they get a big speed boost when it breaks. However, they've got one more trick up their sleeves that makes them much more dangerous than Knights and allows them to take over the Ninja's title of "Most Hated Common Enemy": when their armor breaks, they also inflict Charm on nearby towers, disabling them for five seconds! (It's best not to ask why the other armored enemies can't do this trick when their armor's busted.) The Terror spell works wonders against Amazons; it can instantly remove Charm from any towers in its range. Alternately, you can use Terror on the Amazons themselves to stall them while Charm wears off, but this is less effective when they're in large groups (as they often are). Freezing Amazons is another option to keep them immobilized while your towers pummel them; drop a Terror spell whenever one's armor breaks to keep the offense heavy. If all else fails, a sufficiently powerful blow (usually from Meteor) can take out the Amazons without breaking their armor. Priestess These enemies are healers, like Monks and Wizards. Unlike their predecessors, Priestesses can summon a healing field around themselves, which heals 10 health per second to all enemies within range. Fortunately, the Priestess herself is immobile while casting the spell, but this ability still makes her a very dangerous threat even on her own. Pirate Whether they wear rings in their ears or loot other ships is unknown, but one thing is sure: the Pirate has a very, very loyal pet that is also amazingly intelligent. The first enemy to have an after-death shot at your Gems, he will release a clever parrot that flies right at your shiny treasure. Considering their average health of 60 points, they themselves aren't too much of a threat, but their parrot is something to deal with; it has only 25 health, but it can fly over water, and it's FAST. The thing to do here is to guard your cave front and back: meaning towers at both the map entrances and outside the cave, with a few in the middle to land a kill on any Pirate that gets through. The towers at the back, even without upgrades, can (relatively) easily kill off the parrots. Diver These charming little guys turn a popular beach-side activity into a lethal Brilliant-ruining trick. Most enemies that can exploit water bodies are still open to attacks from your towers, but the Diver is essentially a Ninja that goes invisible in the water. While you watch his straw bubbling arrogantly past your defenses, your defenders just sit around polishing their nails, which is as infuriating as it is funny. More often than not, though, a Diver will manage to touch a gem before dying, killing all hope for a three-star rating. There is no obvious defense against this devilishly annoying enemy, but your best chance is splash damage, Terror spells (which force them to the surface as they flee) and towers just around your cave, since the Gems are always on land. Cook The ultimate common enemy (on flash), the Cook is able to ply his trade on the fly to become a strong supporter to all his allies. He can either throw a corned beef (sandwich?) to heal his target, or a nice strong bottle of rum that allows the receiver to run faster AND become immune to fear effects. It's best to take them out as soon as possible by placing towers at the entrances and having high-tier skills to damage and kill the enemy faster than they can be supported. Exclusive to Mobile/Steam Fair warning: Now the enemies start to become so tough it is almost impossible to 3-star levels without spending skulls on grand spells. Dwarves of The Deep sport comparatively beefy health and grossly powerful tricks up their sleeves. They come in smallish numbers, but they pull no punches in their efforts to touch your gems. Dwarf Miner The first enemy of The Deep is as annoying as he is hard to kill early on. First off, they have more than double the health of a barbarian. Second, every level of The Deep has 2-3 natural rock barricades that force normal enemies to take a standard route to your gems but these guys all have pickaxes that they use to break through the barricades, which cannot be repaired or replaced! Worse still, they will not stop whaling at the barricades until they either completely destroy them or die trying. Dwarf Sapper Another dwarf bred for the destruction of barricades, they each carry a stick of lit dynamite with them to the battlefield with the intent of throwing them at the first barricade their beady goggled eyes see. After throwing a stick at a barricade dealing burst damage equal to several chips of a miner's pickaxe, they will take the long way around and continue towards the gems while running faster than a speeding rogue. Altogether, they are hard enough to keep away from barricades and even harder to keep from ruining you chances of getting 3 stars. Dwarf Engineer Dwarves have no interest in flying, but that's no reason to assume the otherwise flight-needy regions are impervious to breach. These nasties use hydraulic stilts to go anywhere they want and they are even beefier than miners and sappers! Fortunately, they can't use their stilts after they carry a gem like most flying enemies. Sadly, the devious location of a dwarf elevator in the very first level means a lot of extra expenses will be necessary to keep them away from your cave. Dwarf Soldier Now the dwarves are getting serious and are ready to show off the power of mythril. At the first sign of damage, they raise mythril shields that reduce all external damage to 1 per hit and can take 50-100 hits before the shield finally breaks. Luckily, status effects like fire and fear ignore the shield. Dwarf Supplier The last of the common enemies is also quite possibly the absolute worst of the lot, period. They have the most health of all the dwarves and throw beer barrels right in front of them which heal and speed up allies in a group, including themselves! Even worse, the supply depots they can be banished from are conveniently close to the gem cave in level 23; in 24, it is on a path where using terror spells on the banished suppliers make them run faster TOWARDS the middle gem cave. By the time they come out to play, you better have as many level 3 towers lined up as possible to so much as make a dent in not just the beefiest dwarves, but also the enemies with the largest health pools of all common enemies. Champions Champions are a step or two above the common foes. They're rarer than their lesser brethren, often appearing alone or in pairs and only every 5 waves starting at either wave 5 or 10, but they've got high health and nasty abilities to make up for it. Many Champions are essentially powered-up versions of common enemies. Blacksmith The first Champion you'll ever encounter is basically a bigger Guard. He lacks special abilities, but his high health makes him pretty tough on your first encounter. Fortunately, he's also extremely slow, so a heavy tower setup will ensure his demise long before he reaches your gems. Status effects work wonders on the Blacksmith, too. Adventurer If Blacksmiths are tougher Guards, Adventurers are the Champion version of Rogues. They share their fast movement and speed-boosting Sprint ability, but their much higher health makes them a serious threat to your gems. If you can hit them with Fear, however, they'll be a little more manageable - especially if you caught them mid-Sprint. Templar As the flavor text suggests, the Templar is a powered-up Paladin with even more durability. His Magic Armor ability reduces the damage of incoming attacks by 2 points as long as it's active, which is a dangerous combination with his high health and his immunity to status effects. Luckily, a Templar is briefly immobile while invoking his Magic Armor, giving your towers a little more time to attack. It'll take a massive tower arrangement to wear a Templar down. Use powerful single-hit attacks to minimize the effects of his Magic Armor. In Mobile/Steam, they trade their magic armor for a rather noisy Consecration ability that halves the firing speed of all nearby towers. Eagle/Elder Druid The Eagle Druid (renamed Elder Druid in Mobile/Steam) is just a really beefy Kite Druid, using his eagle form to soar over water and hasten his advance on the gems. When this Champion appears, make sure you have ample tower coverage on any flight-only routes to your gem cave - and just in case, keep some towers on the normal path to hit him when he tries to make an escape. Thunder Elemental The Thunder Elemental is an oddity among Champions at this stage of the game, in that it's not a direct upgrade of any common enemy, and it lacks any special abilities. However, between an absolutely colossal health pool and a high walking speed, it hardly needs any abilities to be a threat. Standard tactics will force it back, but you'll probably need massive damage output and/or Fear effects to bring it down before it touches a gem. Water Elemental The blue-colored "brother" of the Thunder Elemental trades speed for longevity. It periodically regains 15 HP as it walks towards its objective; coupled with 600 health, it's quite a chore to wear it down. As with other durable foes, status effects work well in countering the Water Elemental's regeneration or delaying its advance long enough for your towers to bring it down. Iron Guard The Iron Guard is not to be underestimated, as it combines the health of an Elemental with the most useful abilities of the Valkyrie, the Ninja, and the Paladin. Between flight and a 5-second cloak triggered the moment it's hit, it can bypass a lot of your defenses, and its Fearless ability means that upgraded Crypts and the Terror spell aren't as effective at slowing it down. Fortunately, the Iron Guard isn't as fast as the Ninja, and Fear is the only status effect it's immune to. Freezing and slowing effects are helpful at keeping it contained, and its great health means that you can afford to drop some Meteors on it without denying your towers some handy experience. Berserker This Champion of the Barbarians can go into a Rage when his health drops to 60%, boosting his speed and making him immune to status effects. With a hulking 800 health, it is best to damage him early and scare him away before he Rages through your defenses. Smuggler The final Champion encountered, the massively-upgraded Pirate is fittingly one of the most dangerous enemies of all. As if his insane health of 1000 wasn't bad enough, he can carry 3 gems at a time, and he releases two parrots and a monkey with 150 health (200 in Mobile/Steam) when he falls. The result is a foe who can quite easily deprive you of a gem or three even if you're constantly bombarding him with attacks; try to use status effects to keep him from touching your gems in the first place. Exclusive to Mobile/Steam Dwarf Drill Master Boasting 2000 health, more or equal health to half of the bosses, these mechanical wonders are the absolute thickest champions of the whole game. First, they target barricades with a large drill that, like miners, they will use nonstop until they die or the barricade goes down; this drill also works faster than common pickaxes. Think that's the most annoying part? Try saying that after they periodically fire smoke missiles at all nearby towers, blinding them! Thankfully, like amazon charms, the smoke can be dispelled from towers with the terror spell and the pilot of the mech can be scared away too. Honestly though, you better hope the Reaper's Touch skill is feeling lucky. (Renamed from Buried Alive and instead has 5% chance to deal 15-35% of target's maximum health) Dwarf Commander The last champion of the game is arguably even more annoying than the Drill Master. 400 health and mythril armor that reduced all external, non-status damage to 2 are just the tip of the iceberg. He has a unique aura that not only makes him fearless, but inspires bravery in all nearby allies!! Just the kind of champion that makes the Iron Guard look like cannon fodder. Luckily in Steam, meteors seem to do full damage to them. Even so, the Reaper's Touch better be up to snuff. Bosses The biggest, baddest enemies in the game. A boss appears in every third level, always as the final wave. They're far stronger than any Champion or common foe, with a variety of unique abilities to make them extra-deadly opponents. In addition, they're immune to certain effects, such as the Polymorph scroll or the "Bury Alive/ Reaper's Touch" instant-death effect. Bosses are also unique in that they can pick up all five gems at once, so keep them away from the cave(s) at all costs! The best thing that can be said about bosses is that their large health pools force most of them to take massive damage from upgraded terror spells. General Appearing at the end of Level 3, this golden-armored warrior is essentially a massively upgraded Knight. In addition to upgraded health and armor (blocks 3 points of damage instead of 2), he can summon Knights or Valkyries as backup and generate Magic Armor over himself and all nearby allies to slightly reduce incoming damage. To top it off, his armor still breaks when he's at half health, giving him a serious speed boost. Since the General packs a ton of damage resistance, powerful single-hit attacks are the best bet against his first phase. Splash damage can pick off the summoned flunkies while still hurting the big boss, and damage-over-time effects help whittle down his health. After his armor breaks, he basically turns into a super-tough Adventurer with a permanent Sprint; at this point, Fear, Freeze, and rapid-fire towers will be your best bet at finishing him off. He's also immobile for a moment after his armor breaks off, so that can give you a chance to start wearing down the other half of his health. High Priest Level 6's final opponent has the same health as the General and substantially fewer abilities; don't think this makes him any easier, however. He'll activate his Sanctuary ability when he takes a third of his health in damage, rendering him invulnerable to anything you can throw at him and slowly healing himself to boot (apparently, faith CAN do wonders for you). Fortunately, it also makes him immobile, so he'll call in Templars to do his dirty work, 3 the first time and 5 the second time. This proves to be a mistake, as defeated Templars will drop their swords; click on the weapons to send them at the High Priest. Once all of the Templars are slain and their swords sent at the Sanctuary, the boss will become vulnerable and resume his march towards the gems (or the exit if he already has the gems). The trick to beating the High Priest is to force him into Sanctuary as soon as possible, while he is still far from the cave. The newly introduced Lightning Tower and Rocket Den work wonders on him and his Templars, which you can get with relative ease if you refrain from seizing the Town and the Castle on his level (which also preserves your Mana to use on him and his Holy Order.) Interestingly, if you are upgraded enough to see for yourself, if you kill all the templar he summons and let him heal about 200 health or so, the swords will attack the sanctuary on their own. Archdruid Like the lesser Druid enemies, the boss of Level 9 has transformation abilities and a bird motif - unlike the others, though, these are not directly related. The Archdruid's Emerald Storm immobilizes him temporarily, but allows him to spawn some eggs which eventually hatch into various enemies to join his charge, most typically both kinds of lesser druids. Clicking on the eggs before they hatch will prevent the foes from spawning. Apart from his magic abilities, the Arch Druid has 2000 health, so he can take a lot of punishment. No real strategy is needed for this boss, just make sure that he is hit everywhere he goes. The Hellfire Temple, introduced in this level, will help out a bit. Beholder Temples help too, as he will sometimes throw eggs and fruits out of smashing range (outside the map). Archmage The Archmage appears as the boss of Level 12. His main gimmick is his ability to transform into an Elemental, giving him increased speed (Thunder Transformation) or periodic health regeneration (Water Transformation). In either case, he'll also spawn a pair of the opposite Elemental as flunkies; destroy them to force the Archmage back to his original form. It is best to keep the Archmage away from your gems for as long as possible by Scaring him with your spells and towers (this works especially well when he uses his Thunder Transformation). Throw Meteors and scrolls at him when he summons his Elementals to get rid of his newfound powers quickly. As long as he is constantly being damaged, he shouldn't be too much of a problem. The King The boss of Level 15, and the instigator of the game's entire plot - he wants your gems to make five rings for his queen. He's apparently quite weak, but compensates with an extremely powerful mechanized throne. Thanks to his personal vehicle, the King has health equal to all of the previous bosses combined. Fortunately, it's also incredibly slow, and the hordes of enemies preceding him will ensure that your towers are heavily upgraded. Initially, his only ability will be to summon 5 Engineers for backup. After taking some damage, however, his machine will lose some parts (which can be clicked on to cause damaging explosions) and the King will call a few Iron Guards to retrueve the gems for him. Finally, the King's machine will break down completely after most of his health is depleted - as with Knights and the General, this greatly increases his speed. Keep him as far away as possible from your gems, or at least at a standstill; frightening him or keeping him frozen are options. Blow up the debris when it falls, as they deal a few hundred damage to him and his Engineers. After his vehicle explodes, finish him off quickly before you run out of Mana to throw meteors at the Iron Guards. Barbarian Queen The boss of Level 18 and formerly at the center of the main plot. After the fall of the kingdom, she escaped and eventually came to rule the wastelands. She also has even more health than the King. Initially, she will summon crystals that, after a few seconds, transform into Priestesses and Amazons. Her following special ability is the Attractive Aria, which allows her to draw gems out of the cave instead of walking over to pick them up herself. So for once, players seeking a Brilliant rating should actually divert a few skill points to maximizing the Infernal Magnet to counter this ability (apparently, she takes a water break after some singing) and mitigate the risk of getting only 2 stars. Her 12500 Health is impressive (8000 in Mobile/Steam), but she is also slow. However, her Attractive Aria pulls the gems very quickly. Keep her as far away as possible with fear and ice, and throw meteors and scrolls at her horde when she sings. Kill her quickly before the gems get too close for comfort. Pirate Flagship The boss of Level 21, and thus the final boss of Cursed Treasure 2 ''(flash version). It is also the only boss that doesn't directly retrieve gems itself. It is by this ship that the Pirates were able to use Engineers and Iron Guards to begin with. Towers also do not shoot it; to harm it, you must turn its own weapons against it. The whole time it is intact, enemies will endlessly join the fray, requiring a lot of micromanagement. Until the first 30% or so of its health is whittled down, its pattern will include shooting a few bombs that will mimic the Engineer's smoke clouds. To counter this, you must click them before they explode, thus sending them back to the ship and chipping at its health, which is your primary means of damaging it. After a few shots, it will dive and send a few Divers to the Caves, resurface, and rinse and repeat. After the health milestone is reached, it will no longer submerge and send Divers. Instead, it will take on a more submarine-like appearance and spend the rest of its time firing volleys of 3 smoke bombs at once. And the only enemies that will spawn from the main entrances will be Iron Guards and Smugglers, so keep plenty of mana in reserve. Upgrading Life Drain to 5th level is extremely useful as the 2.5% health drain per second applies to the Ship. Thus, with a few Terror spells, you can get it down to the final submarine phase before the Divers attack. In case they do, a few Crypts and Dens built at the very end of the caves should stop them, but build them early with 5th level Home Front so that they are at least 2nd level. In Mobile/Steam, the flagship is completely fearless, so you'll have to muscle your way to victory. Keep sending the bombs back (and the occasional Meteor just to give it a taste of its own medicine) until the Flagship sinks, kill any remaining enemies, and the game is over! Easier said than done!!! Exclusive to Mobile/Steam Dwarf Kings The bosses of level 24 in Mobile/Steam of the true final boss fight of ''Cursed Treasure 2 are unquestionably the ones who knock. The three dwarf kings personally step in to stop you from completely taking over The Deep and completing the apocalypse of evil. For the first time, there are multiple bosses to deal with all at once and they sport abilities that coincide with most of the most annoying traits of their dwarven subjects. And they all make beelines for each of the 3 Caves rendering splash damage useless. They each have 7000 HP, so it'll take 21K of damage to do the job. The Mine King advances along the top path, the Beer King spawns in the middle, and the Mithril King covers the bottom path. The Mine King mimics the Drill Master's ability to fire smoke missiles at towers, which in this case can hit any tower on the whole map, while the Beer King periodically throws beer barrels at his allies and himself and finally, the Mithril King reduces all incoming damage to 5, including meteors. Only status effects like fire and fear ignore this rule. Like Dwarf Suppliers in the middle path, scaring the Beer King will make him run faster towards the middle cave, but the other 2 kings are fair game. This will not be a problem if freeze kicks in. One lucky thing about the kings is that they do not bother with barricades if they are still standing when they arrive. The key to beating them is to have enough mana in reserve to cast constant fear spells Have your strongest towers at the ready, dispel the smoke, dethrone the kings one by one, don't let them touch you gems, and at long last, O Dark Overlord, the entire world will be yours.